winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloom and Sky
This couple became too annoying for me to handle in season 5. Bloom was just a complete annoyance to me and all she ever cared about was stupid old Sky who I lost complete respect for ages ago instead of focusing on priorities which was to find the Sirenix book, to completing the quest to Sirenix then everything after. Not to mention she was a complete snob to Diaspro who was only getting Sky to focus on his role as the crowned prince of Eraklyon rather than fake and a complete mary-sueish Bloom. All I saw during that season was Bloom being a distraction to Sky's royal duties and the way she always wanted to see him, talk to him and have these teenage lovey-dovey activities with him. Honestly I pity Diaspro. I'm not saying what she did in the past was good, but I don't like how she suddenly is portrayed as the bad guy when all she ever did was try to win back the heart of Sky who I think she genuinely cares about and has feelings for. Besides, I ship Bloom and Andy together because all Bloom and Sky's relationship will ever be is shallow. They have a really shallow relationship and because of that, Sky is just becoming the Gary-Stue to Bloom's Mary-Sue ways. I wish things would just go back to the way they were in the first three seasons where I was able to genuinely like Bloom and Sky together. Either that, or have them break up already. I don't care if they're the most popular couple on the show, all they ever do on the show is take up most of the spotlight in almost every episode and leaving the other Winx members and specialists to just....exist. Besides, I think if it wasn't for the rest of the Winx and Specialists, Bloom would have never been able to free her birth parents and live her life on Sparks with her birth parents. So yeah, Bloom may be the centre of attention, but really it should be the other Winx girls to have some attention too instead of it just being BloomxSky moments in every episode. It really did get boring after a while. I still roll my eyes and feel disgusted with every scene they're in together. Besides season 5, season 6 wasn't so bad but season 7 was the worst. All that was ever focused on was the two of them. And the other couples? They've been pushed to the side and have been completely ignored. The only thing I liked about the seasons now is the when there are scenes without Sky around and Bloom not obsessing over him. Or even better, the scenes where the other couples get their chance in the spotlight like FloraxHelia, TecnaxTimmy, StellaxBrandon MusaxRiven etc.HK1996 (talk) 18:20, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Couple? NO. Was Diaspro Sky's girlfriend? Personally, I've never considered Diaspro to be Sky's ex-girlfriend. Yes, they've known each other and were engaged since they were kids, but did he ever really love her? I've never felt like he did. Obviously, they must have had a courtship period before he met Bloom. But that may have just been so they could get accustomed to each other before their marriage. I don't know. To me, calling Diaspro "Sky's ex-girlfriend" doesn't sound right. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 14:55, May 8, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Well it certainly hasn't been confirmed and, yeah, people can be set up in arranged marriages without ever dating the other person (or making them their boyfriend/girlfriend at least). I can always get rid of it, it's no biggy. (SolanaCorona (talk) 23:49, May 8, 2017 (UTC))